


LoveLikeSugar

by Uzumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual!Phichit, M/M, Phichit and Yuuri are best bros, Secret Identity, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy!Victor, Texting, kinda??? Yuuri doesn't know that he's talking to Victor, mostly non-sexual Sugar Daddy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumi/pseuds/Uzumi
Summary: Yuuri joined that website just because Phichit forced him to, he said. But who was he to reject a nice man who gave him all of his attention?Of course, it didn't matter at all that the man wanted to be his sugar daddy. Of course not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This probably won't have any porn. 
> 
> So I kinda can't believe how few Sugar Daddy!Victor AUs are out there?? My thirst was real, so here you go. (I mean, him being a Sugar Daddy is kinda canon, am I right?)

When Phichit lost his job, it was a surprise to absolutely no one. His life was focused on what he loved, which is ice skating and making friends, but the rent in Detroit was expensive and Phichit had yet to make rich friends. For now he was only blessed with an amazing roommate who agreed to lend him money.

But a long-term solution was necessary, and mooching of his best friend who had similar problems as himself was not an option. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and if he was being honest to everyone, this was something he wanted to try for a while. But not alone.

“Yuuuuri, c’mon! You just have to sign up with meee!”

“Phichit, no.”

“You don't even have to talk to anyone!”

“I'm not going to sign up on a website to search for Sugar Daddies.”

“Just for me? So we can make fun of desperate people messaging us!”

“I'm not going to sign up to humiliate people.”

“Aww, you're no fun.”

“Phichit.”

“I should have known that you wouldn't do it, guess your maiden heart does belong to Nikiforov.”

“Keep Victor out of this.”

“Oooh, you're on first name basis with him?”

Yuuri gritted his teeth.

“Okay, okay. I'll sign up, but I won't talk to any of them.”

“You’re the best!”, Phichit tackled his friend into a hug while Yuuri just sighed. He shouldn't be so easy to manipulate as soon as someone mentioned Victor.

“You owe me one.”

“Of course! I'll pay you the rent money back as soon as I got myself a daddy! Or a mommy, I guess.”

“No, as soon as you get money you will go grocery shopping, then you will put aside money for next rent and then you can slowly pay me back. No need to pay me back if you will just ask for the money again in a week.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now c’mon you need to sign up! I already have some pics you can use!”

Yuuri resigned to his fate and opened the website Phichit picked. The front page showed an older man and a very beautiful young woman in expensive clothing enjoying their evening. Yuuri didn’t look at it any further and clicked the “Sign Up” button. The first question asked him about his gender, he clicked on the male option. The next one gave him a choice between him being a Sugar Daddy or a Sugar Baby, Yuuri relucantly clicked on the Baby option. He still felt weird doing this.

The next question asked which gender he was attracted to, this one was a bit trickier. There was no way he would want to talk to a woman on such a dating site, calling a stranger mommy would make him delete his account. Men were fine, but what about non-binary people? Wait a moment.

“Hey, Phichit?”

“Yeah?”

“What is the gender neutral term for sugar daddy?”

Both of them just stared at each other for a moment, before Phichit cautiously replied with, “Glucose guardian?”

Yuuri clicked on the “male only” option.

“Ugh, it asks me to fill out my profile.”

“Let me help! Interests? Victor Nikiforov. Hobbies? Victor Nikiforov. Favourite food? Victor Ni-”

“Phichit!”

“Haha, sorry!” he wasn’t sorry at all, “It’s just some basic things and a short About Me thing, just talk about how much you love figure skating, ballet and pole dancing and you should get enough guys interested. Oh, and don’t forget to add that you don’t want to meet them in person.”

“That’s an option?”

Phichit shrugged.

“Sure, some people I talked to got money just for talking to them and sending pictures. How else did you expect me to lure anyone in? I’m asexual, there’s no way in hell I’d be sleeping with any of them.”

“Well, I mean, you could just meet them to a dinner or something?”

“Yuuri, you’re too innocent for this world.”

Yuuri ducked his head to hide the embarrassment and finished his profile. He ended up adding pole dancing to his interests, it was one of his pastimes after all and otherwise his profile was so empty. Yep, that was totally the reason.

A glance at the time told him that he had to get ready for his job.

“Anyway, gotta go to work. See you later!”

“Yeah, just rub it in that I was fired.”

“That’s not what I-”

“I’m just joking, Yuuri! C’mon get going!”

* * *

 

When Yuuri came back, Phichit was sitting on his own bed with a box of pizza next to him.

“Yuuri! Welcome back! Dude, this is amazing, I mentioned to two of them that I didn’t have dinner yet and three people gave me money to order something!”

“Three?”

“Yeah, the last one didn’t even ask before sending the money.”

Yuuri was impressed, he knew his friend was very good at sweet-talking people and making flattering pictures, which were basically the most important skills if you weren’t going to meet up with them, but not _that_ good. Phichit has found his calling and by the way he grinned he was well aware of it.

“You should check out if you got messages, too! Some of them send money pretty early.”

Yuuri went to grab his laptop and sat down next to his roommate. Phichit offered him a slice of pizza while they waited for the computer to boot up. Yuuri looked at his friend’s screen to remember the name of the website, went to LoveLikeSugar.com and logged into his account.

Eight new messages. That were about eight more messages than he expected.

“Open theeeeem.”

Half of them were a simple “hi” or a “how are you?”, one message just flat-out asked for nudes (“Wow, just one? I’ve got so many of them by now.”) and the rest simply ignored what he stated on his profile and asked to meet him. Yuuri didn’t reply to any of them.

Phichit didn’t bother him about it, he did say that he only wanted Yuuri to sign up with him, not that Yuuri was required to participate. He just leaned on Yuuri while chatting with some people on the website.

Yuuri spent some time reading the papers assigned for class until a reminder went off. He went to a fanpage for Victor and clicked on the livestream link posted there.

“Oh, is the exhibition skating today?”

Yuuri nodded while looking intensely at the stream, another figure skater was skating right now. Yuuri didn’t recognize him, but he had to be good to skate that late during the event. Victor was the last one for the evening and he set the reminder to go off a few minutes before he started.

“Dude, that’s so close! You could have gone there!”

“Mhm,” Yuuri just made an affirmative sound while still watching the man skate. His jumps were good, Yuuri needed to pay more attention to those.

“Didn’t you plan on going there? You even saved money- oh.”

“It’s okay, Phichit.”

“That’s why you had money that you could lend to me.”

“Phichit, really, it’s fine.”

“You should have told me! You talked about this for months and I forgot!”

“And what? Watch you get thrown out because you can’t pay rent? There will be other chances to see Victor, it’s okay.”

Phichit knew that Yuuri was sad about not being able to see his idol skate in person, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He hugged his friend tightly and made sure to pay close attention to Victor’s routine. Yuuri would talk about it for days and Phichit wanted to make sure that he would be able to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the glucose guardian joke from [this post](http://haydengise.com/post/151851731117/haydengise)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has 100% more Victor

Despite terrible jetlag, Victor’s skating routine went decently well. He would love to fall asleep as soon as he was back in the hotel room but the excitement of giving a show was still pumping through his veins. Victor lied down on his bed, missing Makkachin’s comforting weight. He didn’t want to put his treasured poodle through the stress of flying twice just because he was staying away for two days.

Victor grabbed his phone to go through his notifications. He replied to some of the more important emails and wrote back to his rink mates back in Russia. He ignored a lot of the less important notifications and after about half an hour he stopped looking at work related apps altogether.

He opened the LoveLikeSugar app, hoping that maybe someone in this completely unfamiliar location would grab his attention. He signed in and was greeted by his pretty much empty profile. Victor didn’t want anyone on LLS to recognise him as the famous figure skater Victor Nikiforov, so his profile only listed some mundane things he liked (sightseeing, trying out new food, dogs), his avatar was the view from one of the hotels he had stayed at and his screen name was “Lollipop”, an incredibly clever pun that involved something sweet and daddy. Victor was still upset that he couldn’t tell this pun to his rink mates. Oh well.

There were no new messages for him, which wasn’t all that surprising as he didn’t contact anyone in the last few days and his profile didn’t give enough information to lure anyone in. He went to the search page to look through local sugar babies and set the age restriction to 21 or older, he didn’t want to end up with anyone who was nearly ten years younger than he was.

Hardly any of the pictures caught his attention and made him visit their profile pages. He wasn’t going to meet any of them, so while a nice body was great to look at, he wouldn’t be able to touch it anyway. The profiles he visited were too much targeted at meeting this person, so he closed the profiles again. Prostitution wasn’t allowed on LLS, but many of them didn’t get the memo, it seemed.

After scrolling through what felt like eternity, one picture caught his attention. He wasn’t able to really see the person, as the picture was taken while they were skating, but the way they held their body was beautiful. He tapped on the profile to see more about them.

Yuuri was the name, male and he was 22 years old. According to his profile he was currently training for the next Grand Prix, so with any luck Victor might meet him there. His profile wasn’t that in-depth, but he seemed very eager to talk about figure skating.

Figure skaters weren't a rarity in Russia but even there they didn't appear as passionate as this man was.

Victor tapped on the image gallery of Yuuri. There were some more pictures of him skating, to which Victor paid close attention, one of him doing ballet, one of him pole dancing (fully clothed, of course) and two of him having fun with a friend.

He looked through the gallery again.

And again.

The man was absolutely adorable. He skated with a passion that Victor hasn't seen in years, he drew in Victor's gaze just with a few pictures. Victor couldn't image how it would be like to see this man perform live.

Victor tapped the “Send message” button and asked this man, Yuuri, the first question he could think of: “what quads can you land?”

Victor put his phone away, hugging a pillow tightly while pretending it was Makkachin. He was unusually content when he fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuri woke up cuddled close to Phichit. They spent the whole evening talking about the event and Yuuri decided to just stay in his bed so he could talk as long as possible. He was really lucky to have Phichit as his roommate, he never judged Yuuri's obsession with Victor and even allowed him to put up some posters on Phichit's side of the room.

It was nice to have such a close friendship. Back in Hasetsu he was only close to Yuko, but anything more than a short hug would be awkward for their friendship. Phichit, on the other hand, was questioning whether or not he was aromantic, so there wasn't much to be worried about unwanted feelings developing, no matter how close they got. And while Phichit would probably be the most amazing boyfriend, both of them knew very well that Yuuri's obsession towards Victor was too deep to try a relationship.

He already tried a few times, it didn't end well.

Now that he spent some time thinking about it this was probably not healthy at all.

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispered in his ear while stroking his hair, “you need to get up, your classes start in like an hour.”

Yuuri cuddled closer to Phichit, as if hiding his face in his best friend's shoulder would protect him from his responsibilities.

“Were you thinking about Victor Nikiforov again?”

Yuuri rolled over and got out of bed, while he was very thankful for his friend's support, the teasing was something he could live without. He heard Phichit's laughter while shutting the door to their bathroom.

He took a quick shower and finished his morning routine. When he went back to their room, Phichit was chatting on his phone.

“Talking to your Sugar Daddies?”

“Yeah, I left in the middle of some conversations yesterday.”

“Oh.”

“Don't worry, that's nothing a sleepy morning selfie can't fix,” Phichit winked at him and for a moment Yuuri was very relieved that his friend was neither romantically nor sexually interested in him. He would have a hard time rejecting Phichit.

“Did you get any new messages?” Phichit asked while sitting up.

“Does it really matter?” Yuuri changed his clothes while Phichit didn't even have the decency to look away.

“You should try it out again! Just because eight of them didn't stood out doesn't mean there's nobody there who could be nice to talk to.”

“And pay me money,” Yuuri added in a flat voice.

“And pay you money,” Phichit repeated more cheery.

Resigned, Yuuri grabbed his laptop from the floor and sat down next to Phichit, who had a hamster on his head and took a selfie. Yuuri opened LoveLikeSugar and signed in. He was greeted with way too many messages.

“Dude, some people had a lonely night, huh?” Phichit commented from his side.

Yuuri went through all the messages, the majority were still a simple greeting. A lot more messages asked for nudes and a meet up. Yuuri ignored all of those. There were also a few people from yesterday who sent a second “hi”, Yuuri considered to just block them.

Only one message stood out, that was a simple “what quads can you land?” It took him a moment to realise that the man, and it had to be a man as this is what he picked during sign up, was talking about. It was too early for Yuuri if he had trouble thinking about ice skating.

Yuuri was about to reply to him when Phichit stopped him.

“Wait a minute, you should look at his profile first.”

“Why? He's just asking about figure skating.”

“Yeah, but his picture doesn't even show his face and that username, seriously? Is he 50 or what?”

Yuuri clicked on the man’s username to look at the profile, it didn’t really tell him much more about the man, but he was only 28 instead of the dreaded 50. There were only three sentences about him and no pictures that actually showed the man. He got a notification about a new message.

Lollipop: “? ❤❤❤”

Yuuri decided to reply anyway, he could block him later if he would be too intrusive.

Yuuri: “I’m working on the toe loop right now.”

Lollipop: “eeeh really?? you need to hurry if you want to make it to the gpf”

That was not the kind of reply he expected, Phichit next to him had to hold back a snort.

Yuuri: “Easier said than done, I still need to finish my degree and I have a job.”

Lollipop: “so that’s why you’re here huh $$$”

Yuuri: “I never said that. I’m good with money, I just lack time for practice.”

Lollipop: “why do you even want to get to the gpf if you’re not skating full-time??”

Yuuri: “Uh, well.”

Yuuri: “I’m skating since I’ve been little and I just really want to meet my idol.”

Lollipop: “i’m p sure there’s an easier way to do that”

Yuuri: “I want to meet him as an equal.”

Phichit nudged his side, “You really need to get going, class starts in 10 minutes.”

“Oh, thanks!”

Yuuri shut down his laptop without even waiting for a reply from Lollipop. Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I stole Victor's screen name from a friend. Thank you, Sci, for saving my punless butt.
> 
> AO3 also doesn't seem to handle emojis very well, which makes me incredibly sad because I bet Victor would use every emoji you can imagine. R I P all of the convos I have written in advance you will be missed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of didn't realise how much texting would be involved in this fic. Also, I found the most shittiest way to circumvent AO3's refusal to work with emojis. I'm kind of impressed by myself.
> 
> (Chat names are also now in caps lock. Hope this isn't too intrusive! I just thought that it sometimes gets hard to get the switch between texting and what happens around the character.)

LOLLIPOP: “sooooo who's this idol of yours??”

LOLLIPOP: “yuuri? :(”

LOLLIPOP: “hey hey yuuri, do you like dogs? i mean you totally do, dogs are the best ever ▯ do you have a dog????”

LOLLIPOP: “yuuuuuri”

LOLLIPOP: “oh nvm i have to board my flight! ttyl right?”

Yuuri just stared at his screen. It was nearly 9 p.m. by now and he completely forgot to tell Lollipop that he would be away for class and training. Yuuri hope that he wouldn’t be upset about this.

YUURI: “Sorry! I had class and training. I’m working on the toe loop. :)”

YUURI: “And I have a dog! He’s a poodle, but he lives back home in Japan. I couldn’t afford to bring him with me.”

Yuuri spent some time browsing news sites and fanpages. The charity event yesterday was a huge success and a lot of people were thankful that Victor participated. He also found out the name of the skater who went before Victor, he was well known in America but he pretty much retired last year. He only participated this year for the cause.

The LoveLikeSugar tab showed a new notification, Yuuri opened the page to see if it was Lollipop or someone else.

LOLLIPOP: “yuuriiiii ▯”

LOLLIPOP: “!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: “i love poodles do you have pics??”

LOLLIPOP: “pls”

YUURI: “Hi! Of course, give me a moment.”

LOLLIPOP: “❤❤❤❤❤”

Yuuri sent some pictures that his sister has sent him during the past months. Vicchan looked absolutely adorable, especially in the Christmas themed ones.

LOLLIPOP: “?????”

YUURI: “What is it?”

LOLLIPOP: “uh”

LOLLIPOP: “wtf”

There wasn’t a reply for a few minutes and then Lollipop sent.

LOLLIPOP: “nvm he looks just like the poodle of a friend so i got confused”

LOLLIPOP: “but that def isn’t his family so yeah”

LOLLIPOP: “btw”

LOLLIPOP: “why aren’t you on any of those pics”

LOLLIPOP: “rude”

YUURI: “Haha, sorry I’m only on really old pictures.”

LOLLIPOP: “i wanna seeee”

LOLLIPOP: “pretty please?”

YUURI: “Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to beg, in this relationship?”

Yuuri hit enter before he realised what he said, he right-clicked the message to see if he could delete it but nothing. He wasn’t even able to edit it.

LOLLIPOP: “holy shit”

YUURI: “Aah!!! I’m so sorry!”

YUURI: “I said it before I thought about it this wasn’t what I wanted to say!!”

Yuuri sent a dozen pictures of him with Vicchan in the chat in hope that it would cover up his slip-up.

LOLLIPOP: “you’re so cute!!!”

LOLLIPOP: “and the puppy, too”

LOLLIPOP: “doesn’t mean i will forget about the comment tho”

LOLLIPOP: “wait a min”

Yuuri was curious what this was about, but at least it seemed as if Lollipop was willing to change the subject. That one was really embarrassing.

LOLLIPOP: “what are the posters in the background??”

Oh no.

YUURI: “Uhm.”

LOLLIPOP: “you never said who was your idol”

LOLLIPOP: “huuuuuh”

YUURI: “Uh yeah, as you can probably see by the various posters, it’s Victor Nikiforov.”

Lollipop remained silent for a suspiciously long time. Yuuri assumed he was still lowkey upset that Yuuri called him out on his begging.

LOLLIPOP: “well he is p good”

LOLLIPOP: “ever saw him skate in person?”

YUURI: “:(“

YUURI: “I wanted to see him during the exhibition skating yesterday, but I didn’t have enough money.”

LOLLIPOP: “▯”

YUURI: “Btw, my phone is too old to display emojis, I only see a square box.”

LOLLIPOP: "oh"

LOLLIPOP: "it's a broken heart"

LOLLIPOP: "</3"

LOLLIPOP: "i feel like i'm 12 again"

YUURI: “Haha. Yeah, but it's okay. My friend lost his job so I helped him pay rent. If anything this will motivate me further to meet Victor at the grand prix!”

LOLLIPOP: “!! oh god”

LOLLIPOP: “you’re so cute”

LOLLIPOP: “how can anyone handle you”

LOLLIPOP: “you and the pup”

LOLLIPOP: “insta death”

Yuuri had to chuckle at that, he was really glad to talk to someone this nice instead of someone who wanted to see obscene pictures of him. He had no issues to share pictures of Vicchan, his instagram was basically 50% Vicchan. Which was more a sign of how little he posted, considering that he hasn’t seen his dog since he went to America.

YUURI: “Well, hardly anyone sees us together at the same time. Vicchan is back in Japan, I haven’t seen him in years.”

LOLLIPOP: “WHAT”

LOLLIPOP: “WJAT”

LOLLIPOP: “W H A T”

LOLLIPOP: “how can you leave your puppy alone for this long???”

LOLLIPOP: “i didn’t think you’d be that heartless”

LOLLIPOP: “he misses you so much :((((“

YUURI: “I miss him, too. :(“

YUURI: “But a flight costs between 1,000 and 2,000$, I just don’t have that kind of money.”

YUURI: “I was hoping to go back over winter break, but I got sick and the health care here is a bitch. And I can’t ask my parents to pay for the flight, they have their own expenses to take care of.”

LOLLIPOP: “the poor pupper ▯”

LOLLIPOP: "sry"

LOLLIPOP: "sad face"

YUURI: “It’s less than a year til I finish university, then I will go back.”

LOLLIPOP: “:(”

LOLLIPOP: "no wait"

LOLLIPOP: ":'("

LOLLIPOP: “i’m so sad for the doggy”

LOLLIPOP: “he’s waiting for you”

YUURI: “:(“

YUURI: “There’s nothing I can do about that right now, I don’t earn enough money to put aside enough to visit him.”

YUURI: “And it’s getting late, I have morning classes.”

YUURI: “Bye.”

Yuuri closed the tab without waiting for Lollipop’s reply. He was pretty upset about the fact that the guy made him feel so guilty that he wasn’t able to visit his dog. Of course he missed Vicchan, but that was too much money for a student.

Frustrated, he opened some course work he had to hand in next week. His coach wouldn’t give him any breaks, so he had to start with course work as early as he could. His scholarship required him to keep his grades up.

Somewhere around 2 a.m. he heard Phichit coming back into their room. Yuuri was on the verge of sleep while he listened to his friend trying to change into his sleeping clothes. He then fell dead tired into Yuuri’s bed who moved further towards the wall to give his friend more room. Phichit immediately cuddled closer and while Yuuri still wasn’t able to get rid of the guilt, it felt comforting to have his friend so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this lil bit of ""drama"" and Yuuri feeling upset will get resolved in the next chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter where I realised that I mostly write Victor the same way I would write a puppy.

Yuuri avoided LoveLikeSugar for a whole day. He was probably overreacting, but getting told by a rich guy that he should do this or that even though he didn’t have the money is not how he wanted to start the day. Phichit tried to ask him about it, but Yuuri preferred to vent his frustration on the ice.

The result was that Celestino forced him to go home two hours early, because he was worried for the safety of all of his students. Yuuri ended up jogging, as he was only able to pay for ballet classes, but not to use the studio whenever he wanted. He really missed Hasetsu right now.

He went home in the early evening, Phichit wasn't home yet, as he met with a study group today. Yuuri contemplated whether he should do more course work or face the Lollipop issues to explain him that what he said yesterday was insensitive.

Yuuri decided that he was adult enough to open LLS. He had again way too many messages from strangers and even more from Lollipop. He looked at the messages that the strangers sent him, while the amount of unread messages from Lollipop was growing. The messages didn't really catch his attention though, one other person seemed like he has actually looked at Yuuri’s profile, but he was asking him about pole dancing.

Yuuri opened the chat with Lollipop.

LOLLIPOP: “gn8!”

LOLLIPOP: “i wish i could sleep, but the jetlag is messing with me :'(”

LOLLIPOP: “at least my dog is with me❤ i missed him so much!!”

LOLLIPOP: “i had to leave him at home for two days aaah he's so excited to see me!!”

Yuuri sighed, Lollipop was really insensitive about this. According to the timestamp there were a few hours between that message and the following.

LOLLIPOP: “shouldn't you be awake by now? yuuri come online :D”

LOLLIPOP: “i’m gonna take a nap, write me as soon as you're there, ok? <33”

Another few hours break.

LOLLIPOP: “i went back to see if i said something to make you angry, but i can't find anything???”

LOLLIPOP: “yuyriiii”

LOLLIPOP: “*yuuriiii sry”

LOLLIPOP: “YOU'RE ONLINE”

LOLLIPOP: “YUURI!!”

LOLLIPOP: “YUURIIIIII!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: “look at this chat!!”

LOLLIPOP: “look”

LOLLIPOP: “at”

LOLLIPOP: “this”

LOLLIPOP: “chat”

LOLLIPOP: “?!!!”

Yuuri sent a simple “Hi” to shut him up.

LOLLIPOP: “you're here!”

YUURI: “Give me a moment.”

LOLLIPOP: “❤”

Yuuri took a deep breath and started typing, it was like he was talking to a kid who didn't understand some basic principles about human interaction. Wasn't he supposed to be the “baby” in this relationship?

YUURI: “I shouldn't have left so suddenly yesterday, but the way you talked made me upset and I needed to get away for a while. You're not the only one who's sad that I'm not visiting Vicchan for so long, but I already tried what I could to pay for the flight and I don't have any possibilities right now. So don't guilt me for it without offering me any alternatives.”

Lollipop was silent for a moment.

LOLLIPOP: “oh”

LOLLIPOP: “oh god i did that didn't i??”

LOLLIPOP: “i thought it'd be obvious with us chatting on a sugar daddy website and me being a sugar daddy and all”

YUURI: “Wait what?”

LOLLIPOP: “i'm so sorry i shouldn't have teased you!!”

LOLLIPOP: “i wanted to offer you to pay for the flight but i never actually said that didn't i??”

YUURI: “YOU WHAT”

LOLLIPOP: “i want you to see vicchan again ❤❤ you two must be so adorable together!!!!”

YUURI: “Are you serious rihgt now???”

YUURI: “*righ”

YUURI: “*right fuck”

LOLLIPOP: “▯”

YUURI: "?"

LOLLIPOP: "??"

LOLLIPOP: "oh"

LOLLIPOP: "that was the dog emoji"

LOLLIPOP: “and of course i'm serious!!”

YUURI: “That's like $2,000???”

LOLLIPOP: “:*”

LOLLIPOP: “but first you need to do something for me~~”

Oh no, Yuuri replied without hesitation.

YUURI: “I'm not going to sleep with you.”

LOLLIPOP: “ffjhsayhkd”

LOLLIPOP: “sasfhjkj”

LOLLIPOP: “NO”

LOLLIPOP: “That's not what I meant!!!”

YUURI: “Where did the proper capitalisation come from.”

LOLLIPOP: “i forgot to make them lowercase after using autocorrect”

YUURI: “Seriously?”

LOLLIPOP: “yeah w/e, i just want you to prove me that you're not catfishing me”

YUURI: “Oh, that should be easy!”

LOLLIPOP: “i know! and that's why I'm not going to accept just anything”

LOLLIPOP: “*i’m”

YUURI: “...”

LOLLIPOP: “i want a vid of you”

LOLLIPOP: “performing”

LOLLIPOP: “a quad toe loop ❤❤❤❤”

YUURI: “No problem!”

YUURI: “Wait, no!”

LOLLIPOP: “▯ do it for the cute doggy”

LOLLIPOP: "*dog emoji"

YUURI: “I can't do that, yet!!”

LOLLIPOP: “well you gotta learn if you want to have a chance at the grand prix series~”

LOLLIPOP: “oh yeah what's you're full name so i can like make sure there are no vids out there of you making that jump.”

YUURI: “*your”

LOLLIPOP: “???”

YUURI: “*your full name”

LOLLIPOP: “oh. i didn't have english class in a while sry”

Yuuri was taken aback that Lollipop didn't just take it as a jab and felt insulted by it.

YUURI: “You're is you are, so you said 'what’s you are name’ :)”

LOLLIPOP: “ohhh!! thanks”

LOLLIPOP: “now stop avoiding the question ;)”

YUURI: “I don't know anything about you, so it's weird giving out my full name…”

LOLLIPOP: “hmmm is there any way i could harm you by giving out the info that you're using LLS??”

YUURI: “Well yeah????”

LOLLIPOP: "oh"

LOLLIPOP: "eh you can just tell them that someone used your name to catfish a daddy or something"

YUURI: "That's not the issue!"

LOLLIPOP: “then what's the issue??”

YUURI: "I'd be giving out my real name to someone I know nothing about!"

LOLLIPOP: "give me a min"

Yuuri patiently waited for Lollipop to get back to him, unfortunately the "minute" wasn't meant literally and it took Lollipop close to half an hour to get back to him.

LOLLIPOP: "ok"

LOLLIPOP: "can you forgive me if i violate your privacy and find out your name by the info you provided in your profile??"

YUURI: "Of course not!?"

LOLLIPOP: "uhm"

LOLLIPOP: "i asked a friend if that would be possible and apparently it's pretty easy"

LOLLIPOP: "but if i try then i'd get your name"

LOLLIPOP: "but you don't want me to :("

YUURI: "How.. would you do that?"

LOLLIPOP: "the pics you used in your gallery look official enough that they could be posted somewhere else"

LOLLIPOP: "reverse image search could find things"

Yuuri decided to try it out himself before he would let Lollipop get more information about him than he was comfortable with. He had to look up the concept of reverse image search first, apparently Google would be able to search for similar images and possibly even find a website that uses the same image as he did. Which would also provide his real name.

He first tried the ones that were also uploaded to Instagram, but it didn’t work and Google just gave him weird pictures with vaguely similar colours. That was a huge relief, he didn’t use any other social media apps actively, so he should be fine.

Just to be sure, he also tried the other two pictures that weren’t uploaded to Instagram, one of him pole dancing and the profile picture.

The picture of him ice skating lead to a news report of his last competition.

The pole dancing picture lead to the official website of the pole dancing studio, he forgot that he allowed them to post it.

Both websites included his name. Yuuri immediately removed them from his profile.

YUURI: “fuck”

LOLLIPOP: “??”

LOLLIPOP: “oh, you removed your profile pic”

YUURI: “Yeah”

YUURI: “And another one from my gallery”

YUURI: “UGH”

LOLLIPOP: “hey, if anyone asks just say it wasn’t you and someone was using your pictures :)”

LOLLIPOP: “it should be fine”

YUURI: “Then why aren’t you giving out any private information?”

LOLLIPOP: “my job depends on my image”

LOLLIPOP: “even dumb rumours could mess up a lot”

LOLLIPOP: “and i’m so well known that you could find out who i am just with the tiniest hint :(“

YUURI: “Obama?”

LOLLIPOP: “you got me!!!”

YUURI: “I can't believe I just taught the president of USA the difference between you're and your.”

YUURI: “And then he proceeded to explain to me the dangers of using pictures of me online.”

LOLLIPOP: “the internet is a beautiful place”

Yuuri laughed at their conversation, at the same time he was curious who Lollipop was. He also needed to decide whether or not he would give out his name to a complete stranger. He would get the chance to visit his family, but everything he learned about stranger danger told him not to do it.

He wrote a reply, just to delete it again.

But this person knew that he planned to participate in the grand prix series and he knew how Yuuri looked like. It would be pretty easy for him to find out his name. Ignoring the fact that he could probably pay someone to track him down. And he was decent enough to tell him how to remove some of the easier trackable information from his profile, instead of just searching for his name.

LOLLIPOP: “yuuri, i need to go to sleep now~ i'm in a different time zone than you are.”

YUURI: “My name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

LOLLIPOP: “ah!! thank you”

LOLLIPOP: “and good night!”

YUURI: “Good night. :) I won't be online until late in the evening tomorrow.”

LOLLIPOP: “you should get the LLS app”

YUURI: “Okay, I will.”

LOLLIPOP: “❤”

Yuuri downloaded the app while he laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling. He still wasn't convinced that giving out his name was a good idea, but there were enough ways to find him anyway. This way, there was a least the chance that he would be able to visit his home. In the worst case scenario he could take Lollipop’s advice and claim that someone else was using his identity to catfish, even though he wasn’t sure who would be desperate enough to do this.

He felt too giddy to concentrate on his work, so Yuuri ended up spending hours to find out how to successfully land a quad toe loop and what he was doing wrong.

Good thing that he wasn’t aware that his life time crush just spent his night binge-watching all videos that were available of him. He wouldn’t be able to think about anything else for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit longer than originally planned bc I decided to add more info to the reverse image search. I also gotta admit that I'm still not sure if Yuuri decided correctly by giving out his name. But tbf, it would also be pretty weird for Victor to agree to pay like 2k if he can't be sure that it's a real person who didn't just take the identity of an ice skater. Awkward situation.
> 
> Please remember that this is a work of fiction and real life doesn't play out this nicely~
> 
> Also removed joke because it felt out of character, but I still like it:  
> YUURI: “Obama?”  
> LOLLIPOP: “you got me!!!”  
> YUURI: “I can't believe I just taught the president of USA the difference between you're and your.”  
> YUURI: “And then he proceeded to explain to me the dangers of using pictures of me online.”  
> LOLLIPOP: “the internet is a beautiful place”  
>  _LOLLIPOP: “i actually asked the nsa how to find you”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is the best friend you could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! University got in the way and then I was just Done(tm).
> 
> Warning for a slight anxiety attack in this chapter.

Celestino was confused about the change in his student, yesterday he skated so aggressively that he had to remove him from the rink for his own safety. And now he was the most attentive student he could wish for. 

Except that Yuuri refused to skate anything other than the section with the quad toe loop. While Celestino was glad that Yuuri finally found the courage to tackle that obstacle, he started to get worried that Yuuri would end up hurting himself. He had to force his student to take two breaks by now, and he was on the verge of enforcing a third one. 

“Yuuri, your phone doesn’t stop vibrating!” shouted one of the younger skaters through the rink.

“Ahh, sorry coach, can I take a break?”

“Of course,” Celestino blessed the person who just made Yuuri take a break on his own.

Yuuri unlocked his phone to see what all the new messages were about, of course most of them were from Lollipop. Apparently, he just finished working and is now bored. He started live-chatting while watching some of the videos of Yuuri’s old performances.

It weren’t very flattering comments.

LOLLIPOP: "oh, you’re on!!! i was about to watch the latest video!”

LOLLIPOP: "your step sequence is nice, but wow your jumps are so bad.”

YUURI: "Thanks for the words of encouragement.”

LOLLIPOP: "<3”

LOLLIPOP: "at least you know what to improve next!!”

LOLLIPOP: "how’s the toe loop coming along?”

YUURI: "I’m at training right now.”

LOLLIPOP: "oh!!! this reminds me”

LOLLIPOP: "i nearly forgot”

LOLLIPOP: "i want you to wear some pink clothes on the vid to make sure it’s for real”

YUURI: "I don’t own anything pink.”

LOLLIPOP: "just buy something!!”

YUURI: "Ugh.”

LOLLIPOP: "don’t you ugh me”

YUURI: "Already done.”

“Hey, what are you smiling at?”

Yuuri nearly threw his phone away when Phichit said that right next to him, he didn’t even notice his friend approaching him.

“Nothing, just chatting with a friend.”

“On the LLS app?” Phichit grinned at him knowingly, while Yuuri went red.

“Yeah, he’s,” Yuuri hesitated to say ‘nice’, “okay.”

“Oh c’mon, you’re not really talking to anyone there because of their personality, are you?”

“Hey, they’re still people.”

“As long as they consider us people, too.”

Yuuri didn’t have a reply to that, Phichit talked to more people than he did, so he probably knew more about them. Yuuri had ignored everyone other than Lollipop, and that man seemed at least decent enough. 

“Dude, that guy is needy,” Phichit said in awe while looking at Yuuri’s phone, Yuuri’s last message wasn’t visible anymore because Lollipop spammed him with messages, the latest were:

LOLLIPOP: "yuuriiii, don’t ignore me”

LOLLIPOP: "i buy you something pink, i didn’t mean it like that”

LOLLIPOP: "i’m sorry :(((“

YUURI: "I didn’t mean to ignore you, a friend just started talking to me.”

LOLLIPOP: "!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "you’re not angry?”

YUURI: "No, I’ll get some pink gloves or something.”

LOLLIPOP: "<3”

Yuuri turned around to Phichit who was following the conversation.

“So you’re talking to the Lollipop guy?”

“Yeah, he’s… okay.”

“You already said that.”

Yuuri smiled nervously, he didn’t really know what to think about Lollipop. That guy seemed extremely attached and at the very least he seemed to care for animals a lot, that had to be a good sign, right?

“He… offered me to pay a flight to Japan if I land a quad toe loop.”

“Huh.”

“Hm.”

Both of them just looked at Yuuri’s phone in silence.

“That sounds great and all, but I have a hard time believing that he would pay it just like that after talking for what? Two days?”

“Three days.”

“Not much better. I mean it would be absolutely thrilling if you could go home for a while! I’m sure you miss your family!”

“I know, I know. But there’s a chance for it happening, right? And I need to land the toe loop anyway, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Just uh, don’t get your hopes up?” Phichit looked at Yuuri in an uncomfortable manner, “ugh, what am I saying? You’re the voice of reason between the two of us, fucking nail him and get the money!”

“Yeah, I’m working on it!”

“And you should probably hurry up, spring break is in a week.”

“Huh!?”

“Well, when else did you plan on going? Or will you, the great Yuuri Katsuki, actually miss a week of class?” said Phichit in a teasing way.

Yuuri opened a calendar app and looked at the dates. It was Wednesday right now, the day of Victors exhibition skating was still marked at last Sunday, he ignored it for a moment. The next week would be the last week of classes, which means that he needed to manage the toe loop by the end of next friday so he could fly to Japan during the break.

That was not a lot of time. 

The grip on his phone tightened the same way his chest did. He bit on the inside of his cheek and forced himself to continue breathing normally. Nine days left. Ten, if he included today. To learn a jump he’s been practicing on for months. He could go for the summer break? Would Lollipop wait that long? Would he be allowed to take a break? So close to the competition?

It looked like Lollipop has sent more messages, but it was hard to see. Yuuri couldn’t tell if it was due to anxiety flaring up or the tears.

Both?

“Yuuri, are you getting an anxiety attack?” Phichit asked as if it wasn’t completely obvious to him, “let’s sing together to calm you down, shall we?”

“I’ll calm down in a minute,” Yuuri replied between clenched teeth. 

“I know you will, but this way it’s more fun. The only song I have stuck in my head right now is Shall We Skate? But you should be used to that one anyway,” Phichit continued without a break, Yuuri knew that he was trying to distract him from his own thoughts. 

“I don’t want to sing,” Yuuri whined in return, which sounded a lot better than his previous reply.

“Too late,” Phichit leaned close to Yuuri and started singing, “What do you see from there? People sing royal anthem, Your majesty!”

Phichit hummed the catchy melody and while Yuuri tried to refuse the temptation to hum with him. He had to surrender as soon as the lyrics were supposed to pick up again.

“Once you left your country and travelled around the world,” Yuuri sang with the most emotional voice he could muster at this point. Smiling about how ridiculous the situation was.

Phichit replied with a fake female voice singing, “You'll find the new world in you.”

Both of them sang overly intense, “And come to love your homeland more!” Phichit still with a high voice. 

Together they sang the refrain while making funny gestures and facial expressions at each other to put more emphasis on the words. By the end of the song both of them were smiling and laughing, while the rest of the skaters in the ice rink didn’t pay them any attention. They were used to Phichit’s way of cheering people up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I realised while writing this: Apparently nobody knows how the lyrics to “Shall We Skate?” go. Half of the lyrics I found went “Paper fan, royal outfit, your majesty” and the other half went “People sing royal anthem, your majesty”. I ended up listening to the beginning so often that it sounded like “People think, royal mountain, your majesty”. I have given up. [Also the plot to that movie is so hilariously weird oh my god.](http://nachtkissen.tumblr.com/post/155537006822)
> 
> Edit: I stand corrected and the song is now using the right lyrics. Oops. Thank you for pointing it out to me! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point while writing this chapter I was so tired that I wrote Victor instead of Lollipop. That would have been on hell of a plot twist for Yuuri.

Phichit tried to convince Yuuri to explain the time restriction for the flight to Lollipop, but Yuuri refused to give up. He still had some days left. And while the older man himself was whining a lot, Yuuri didn't think that he would take it too kindly if Yuuri would give up that easily. 

Yuuri trained through the weekend until Celestino kicked him out of the ice rink, which only lead to him finding a ballet studio that allowed him to train for himself. He knew that the amount of training he squeezed into a short timeframe could be harmful. He took as many breaks as his body demanded, but by the end of Monday he hit a blockage and didn't make any progress.

Tuesday ended up being his day off. He skipped class for a chance to sleep in. By the time he got up, Lollipop was done with work. Yuuri wasn't sure what time zone he was from, but judging by his routine it was probably European. 

They spent Yuuri’s morning catching up. Training, university and work took up a lot of time for the past week, so they didn't talk much. Well, Yuuri didn't talk much, Lollipop spent his day sending him messages. 

After Lollipop went to bed, Yuuri busied himself with university work. The day ended with him and Phichit watching a Thai movie. 

On Thursday, Yuuri landed a quad toe loop. 

It was so unexpected that at first he didn't realise it happened. But he was still standing, the landing was definitely successful. Was it a triple toe loop? No, Celestino congratulated him. Phichit nearly swept him from his feet with how hard he hugged him. 

He has finally made it. He had to tell Lollipop

Yuuri went to the benches where some of his personal belongings were, including his phone. There were way too many notifications from the LLS app, but Yuuri expected that most of them were from Lollipop. He should be done with work by now and would go to bed soon. The time difference was huge between them, so they usually sent each other messages every now and then and mostly talked when it was 11 pm for Yuuri and Lollipop had just gotten up and had time before work.

Who the hell woke up early enough to have free time before work?

YUURI: "I did it!”

LOLLIPOP: "????”

LOLLIPOP: "you”

LOLLIPOP: "you told a guy you were lesbian to get rid of him??????”

YUURI: "What, no!”

Yuuri scrolled up in the chat history to see what Lollipop was talking about. Apparently one of his friends was rejected by a girl with the reason Lollipop stated. The same girl who also rejected a female friend of his an hour earlier because she wasn't gay. Last message Lollipop sent, that Yuuri accidentally replied to, was “who even does that?”

YUURI: "Sorry, I didn't look at the chat history before I sent that. And sorry for your friend, that sucks. :(“

YUURI: "But anyway, I did the quad toe loop!”

LOLLIPOP: "AHHHH Yuuri!! congrats!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "i knew you could do it <333”

YUURI: "Thanks!”

LOLLIPOP: "can you send me the vid??? i can't wait to see it”

YUURI: "Oh”

YUURI: "FUCK”

YUURI: "I forgot to record it”

LOLLIPOP: ":( i wanted to see your first quad”

LOLLIPOP: "yuuriiiii how could you do this to me :(“

YUURI: "That wasn't on purpose!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "i know i know”

LOLLIPOP: "sry for teasing you <3”

LOLLIPOP: "just film the next one”

YUURI: "I can't believe I forgot to record it”

LOLLIPOP: "it's fine, yuuri!”

YUURI: "Okay no it's not hard to believe I didn't expect to make it”

LOLLIPOP: "you still got time! :)”

YUURI: "Spring break is next week.”

LOLLIPOP: "?? and?”

YUURI: "After that I won't have a week off til the semester is over. And my coach already reserved the semester break for training.”

YUURI: "It's too close to competitions to take a week off.”

LOLLIPOP: "oh”

LOLLIPOP: "hm”

LOLLIPOP: "there are still some days left!! you don't have to fly during the weekend, you could fly on tuesday and still spent some time with family and doggy :)”

LOLLIPOP: "or skip a day or two after the break”

LOLLIPOP: "don't give up, yet!!!!”

Yuuri smiled down on his phone, it was weird how much confidence this stranger had in him. 

YUURI: "I won't. :)”

YUURI: "I'm going back to training. And this time I'll make sure to record it!”

LOLLIPOP: "<3 !!!!”

Yuuri positioned his phone so that it would record him while he skated. Fortunately, he hardly used it, so it had a lot of space left. So he only had to grab his phone and delete the old recording every once in a while.

Unfortunately, he didn't land a single quad for the rest of the day. Phichit basically had to drag him out of the rink when training ended. It shouldn't surprise Yuuri, just because he landed it once, didn't mean that he would suddenly be able to land it every time.

But one more time would have been nice.

For the evening, Yuuri decided to join Phichit and some friends to celebrate spring break. Most of them had Friday off (or decided to skip) so they would drive home on Friday, making Thursday the last day to hang out. It was nice to spend time with them, but Yuuri couldn't get the quad toe loop out of his head. He wanted to go back to Hasetsu for a week, not just because of Vicchan but for all the familiarity.

He also didn't want to disappoint Lollipop. It was weird, the man hardly knew anything about Yuuri, yet he was so confident that Yuuri could make it. 

Phichit gave him a jab in the ribs, reminding him that they were out with friends and he shouldn't spend the evening thinking about a man who wasn't here with them. Yuuri forced a smiled and put more afford into paying attention to the conversations around him. The urge to get drunk with them was a strong one, but he had training tomorrow and his hangovers were terrible.

They made it home somewhere around 3 a.m. Yuuri stripped to his underwear and fell into bed. Phichit decided to take a short shower, so Yuuri scrolled through his messages as he wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise in the background. He had told Lollipop in advance that he would be away, but this didn't stop the man from sending him countless messages about how his morning went. 

YUURI: "Made it home. :) But it's pretty late so I'll go to sleep.”

LOLLIPOP: "hope you had fun!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "sleep well <3”

YUURI: "Thanks, and have fun at work!”

LOLLIPOP: "this sounds awfully sarcastic”

YUURI: "You can't prove anything. :P”

Yuuri rolled over and by the time Phichit was back in the room, he was fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to make a “Victor forgot about the agreement” joke, but I have the headcanon that Victor is overall really forgetful but not towards Yuuri. <3 (I'm p sure canon disagrees with this.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to double check this chapter to make sure I never used "Victor", because I was so tired when I wrote it.

Practice on Friday didn't go as well as Yuuri hoped it would. He and Phichit took a break after Celestino left, but Yuuri was determined to land the quad today. It shouldn't be that hard. 

Phichit was finished with his training, but he stayed with Yuuri.

“Maybe it's easier now that everyone's gone,” he said absentmindedly.

“Hm?”

“You usually skate better the less people watch. Now it's just you and me.”

Phichit looked at him encouraging and Yuuri was glad that he met his best friend here. He didn't know where he would be right now if not for Phichit.

“You're right, I should try it again.”

“As if anyone could stop you from trying.”

They smiled at each other while Yuuri went out on the ice. Phichit took Yuuri's phone to record.

Yuuri first made some triple jumps, to get back into the motion after taking the break. His everything was tired and hurt from the past week of training, but despite this he had a good feeling.

After the third triple he attempted a quad and underrotated.

The next attempt sent him flying and he had to catch himself of the ice. Same with the attempt after it.

He purposefully jumped another triple and threw himself into the next jump.

And overrotated. Phichit actually had the audacity to laugh.

Yuuri tried again, triple, underrotation, didn't land the jump properly and fell.

Deep breath.

Triple, didn't land the jump, triple.

No.

Yuuri stopped and looked at Phichit. Phichit rewinded the video, looked at it again.

“That was a quad.”

That was a quad.

Yuuri skated towards him and hugged him with a force that nearly sent them flying. He grabbed his phone to watch a replay while Phichit just hugged him tighter.

He made it.

He had a video of him landing the jump, together with the pink gloves.

Yuuri watched it two more times before he sent it wordlessly to Lollipop.

He would be able to fly to Japan.

“Thank you so much Phichit.”

“I hardly did anything, but you're totally welcome.”

Phichit led him to the benches, Yuuri was leaning heavily on Phichit who didn't trust his friend to stand on his own right now.

“I can't believe it.”

“You totally did it, though! We need to celebrate this!”

“I'll invite you to dinner.”

“Shouldn't you wait til your Sugar Daddy gives you some money?” Phichit asked jokingly.

“I just landed my second quad! This isn't just about Lollipop, I actually have the chance to perfect it for the Grand Prix!” Yuuri was absolutely ecstatic about this, it would have been hard to stand a chance at the Grand Prix without any quads. With this he could make it to the finals.

“The more reason to celebrate! Let's pack up and go.”

They changed their clothes and made it out by the time the ice rink was opening to the public.

“Did your Sugar Daddy reply?”

“Could you not call him like that?”

“Sorry, but that's less embarrassing than calling him Lollipop.”

Yuuri had to agree with this.

“No, he should be asleep right now.”

“What?? Wake him up!”

“He'll be up in a few hours, I don't need to wake him right now.”

“Uhm, yes you do. Didn't you say he was upset that he missed your first one? How pissed off will he be if you don't wake him up for the second one?”

Yuuri nervously bit his lip, “I don't want to annoy him.”

“Annoy? Yuuri! You two have been talking non-stop for nearly two weeks! And he can't even go through his work day without sending you messages! He wants to talk to you.”

Yuuri still looked unsure about it, it was one thing to talk to someone on the regular, and another to wake them up in the middle of the night.

But then again, Lollipop was extremely needy for Yuuri’s attention, so maybe it was worth a shot.

Yuuri took his phone and looked at their conversation. Lollipop went to bed nearly four hours ago. Yuuri knew that Lollipop had all notifications muted except for the LLS one, so he hoped that the notification sound would be enough to wake him up. He sent him a bunch of messages until the app showed him as online.

LOLLIPOP: “что”

Yuuri looked confused at the message, he recognized it as Russian.

LOLLIPOP: “sorrz wrong öezboard”

LOLLIPOP: “adgödsafjßasf”

YUURI: “????”

LOLLIPOP: “sorry worng keyboard”

LOLLIPOP: “twice”

LOLLIPOP: “its late”

LOLLIPOP: “early?”

YUURI: “Good morning?”

LOLLIPOP: “yeah”

LOLLIPOP: “something happened?”

YUURI: “Scroll up to the video!”

LOLLIPOP: “?”

Yuuri estimated how long it would take to watch that video, Lollipop took a lot longer than he guessed.

LOLLIPOP: “omg????”

LOLLIPOP: “you did it!!!!! aaah”

LOLLIPOP: “and pink looks good on you <333”

YUURI: “Yes!!”

YUURI: “Well, maybe not to the pink.”

LOLLIPOP: “:P”

YUURI: “But I did it! I can hardly walk, I’m so tired!”

LOLLIPOP: “<333”

LOLLIPOP: “give me a min to get my laptop and to kinda wake up a bit”

YUURI: “?”

LOLLIPOP: “gonna order those plane tickets now”

LOLLIPOP: “maybe you’ll be able to fly tomorrow”

LOLLIPOP: “more time with doggy and all that”

Yuuri looked at his phone in disbelief. He had to admit that despite everything, there was still doubt in him that Lollipop wouldn’t go through with his agreement.

“Phichit, can we go home first?”

“Huh, sure? But why?”

“Lollipop wants to order the plane tickets and I need my passport for this.”

“So he’s actually going to buy them!?” Phichit nearly shouted in excitement.

“Apparently? I can’t believe it myself!”

“Then c’mon! We gotta hurry before he falls back asleep!”

Phichit basically dragged him to their shared dorm room, while Yuuri and Lollipop discussed the flight and Lollipop filled out as much of Yuuri’s information as he could without a passport.

About half an hour later, Yuuri had a PDF of his plane tickets on his phone, proudly stating that he would fly to Japan tomorrow.

It felt like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about skating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the the most self-indulgent 2,500 words I have ever written. Enjoy.

Yuuri called his parents after he made it through the check-in. He was waiting for the moment when someone would tell him that his tickets are fake. But nothing akin to it happened.

So he called his parents and told them that he would be there in half a day. They were ecstatic over the news, asking about what time he would be in Hasetsu, who should pick him up.

How he was able to afford it.

Yuuri avoided that question with a vague “some friends wanted to surprise me.” He doubted that anyone believed it.

The call ended when he had to board the plane. Yuuri turned on WiFi after the takeoff. Lollipop had paid for inflight WiFi, Yuuri didn't understand why considering he would sleep for most of the flight, but there was no way to stop Lollipop from doing it.

Both Lollipop and Phichit have spammed him with messages. Phichit was just as excited as Yuuri was, he had the same doubts as Yuuri had and was just as glad that Yuuri could visit home for a week.

Lollipop on the other hand didn't seem to regret the purchase in the slightest, disregarding the sum of money he just spent on a stranger. He hasn't made any plans for his evening, so they would be able to finally talk for some hours after the stressful week Yuuri had.

“I wonder who's fault it was,” said Yuuri when Lollipop complained about the lack of time Yuuri gave him.

Lollipop replied with a smiley. And then a written version of the smiley, even though he used normal letters. Yuuri had sent a screenshot to Phichit to prove him that Lollipop was a complete dork.

Between all of those messages were some notifications from strangers who contacted him. Yuuri got slowly fed up with them as he wasn't interested to talk to anyone else and most messages were borderline creepy.

YUURI: "Hey? Do you think we could switch to a different app?”

LOLLIPOP: "hmm”

LOLLIPOP: "no”

LOLLIPOP: "why?”

YUURI: "I'm getting a lot of messages and it's pretty annoying. I'm not talking to them anyway.”

LOLLIPOP: "you don't talk to anyone besides me??”

YUURI: "Nah, why should I?”

LOLLIPOP: "<3333”

LOLLIPOP: "just curious”

LOLLIPOP: "can you screenshot your convo overview? i wanna seeeee”

Yuuei didn't see why not, none of the recent previews were particularly embarrassing. He took a screenshot and sent it to him.

LOLLIPOP: "wow i expected more of them”

YUURI: "What's that supposed to mean??”

LOLLIPOP: "but i guess that's good enough”

LOLLIPOP: "you don't even have a profile pic and people are still talking to you”

LOLLIPOP: "just thought that a figure skater would be more popular”

YUURI: "What does that matter?”

LOLLIPOP: "nothing really”

LOLLIPOP: "just thought you'd be more popular”

YUURI: "?”

YUURI: "Am I not popular enough to keep your attention?”

LOLLIPOP: "hmmm”

YUURI: "So should I change my avatar to a nude to attract some weird people?”

LOLLIPOP: "you have nudes?????”

YUURI: "No.”

LOLLIPOP: "awwww”

LOLLIPOP: "and i was just joking around”

LOLLIPOP: "in case it wasn't clear <3”

YUURI: "I wasn't.”

LOLLIPOP: "about the nudes??”

YUURI: "Why does your head go straight to nudes.”

YUURI: "No, about switching apps to chat. It's annoying to get notifications I don't care about.”

LOLLIPOP: "sry but no ):”

LOLLIPOP: "dont wanna give out any personal info”

YUURI: "Just download a different app and make a new account!”

LOLLIPOP: "i also really enjoy that people try to get your attention and you ignore them bc of me :3”

YUURI: "What if I start talking to them?”

LOLLIPOP: ":(“

LOLLIPOP: "no pls”

YUURI: "Hmmm...”

LOLLIPOP: "yuuuuuri”

LOLLIPOP: "please”

LOLLIPOP: ":((“

YUURI: "<3”

LOLLIPOP: "!!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "you were teasing me!!”

YUURI: "Sorry, that was too tempting.”

YUURI: "I'm not interested in talking to them.”

LOLLIPOP: "no diff chat app for you!!”

LOLLIPOP: "and get a profile pic i want to see you while talking to you :(“

YUURI: "Okay okay.”

LOLLIPOP: "let me help pick one out”

YUURI: "You just want more pictures.”

LOLLIPOP: "yes”

YUURI: "Pick one @katsuki-yuri”

LOLLIPOP: "!!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "omg i nearly hit follow oops”

LOLLIPOP: "the one where your at a party”

LOLLIPOP: "You're”

LOLLIPOP: "you're”

LOLLIPOP: "the one with the most likes”

Yuuri scrolled through his own account to find which one it was, a better description of the picture would have helped a lot. He assumed that Lollipop was talking about a birthday party of one of Phichit’s friends. After some back and forth scrolling, he finally located the one with the most likes. It was probably taken by Phichit, as it had a way better quality than the rest of the pictures he uploaded. He was alone on the pic and already slightly tipsy, laughing about something.

It was embarrassing to Yuuri to set a picture of his tipsy self as his avatar, but he did give Lollipop the choice. Yuuri set it as his avatar and switched back to the chat with Lollipop.

LOLLIPOP: "the comments are hilarious”

LOLLIPOP: "why are they all regretting that you didn't get drunk omg”

LOLLIPOP: "OMG”

LOLLIPOP: "☆ ～('▽^人)”

LOLLIPOP: "WHAT'S THIS”

YUURI: "A Japanese emoticons. Phichit uses them because my phone can't display the keyboard emojis.”

Yuuri was very glad that he would be able to avoid a discussion on his drunk state.

YUURI: "And I set the avatar. :)”

LOLLIPOP: "you look so pretty <333”

LOLLIPOP: "I JUST GOOGLED IT”

LOLLIPOP: "AND THERE ARE SO MANY OF THEM????”

LOLLIPOP: "Σ(°ロ°)”

LOLLIPOP: "a shocked one ahhh!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "⊂(´• ω •`⊂) give me a hug!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶”

LOLLIPOP: "those faces!!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "∪･ω･∪”

LOLLIPOP: "DOG EMOJI!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "∪･ω･∪”

LOLLIPOP: "∪･ω･∪”

LOLLIPOP: "∪･ω･∪”

LOLLIPOP: "there's an app for them!”

YUURI: "You'd install a new app for emojis but not to talk to me?”

LOLLIPOP: "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”

LOLLIPOP: "i love them”

LOLLIPOP: "and we still talk, right??”

YUURI: "Of course. :)”

LOLLIPOP: "ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ”

LOLLIPOP: "you have pics of you pole dancing on your ig (*♡∀♡)”

LOLLIPOP: "i rly like the one after the vid”

YUURI: "Which video?”

LOLLIPOP: "the one of you cooking together w/ phichit”

YUURI: "Just send a screenshot of the pic.”

LOLLIPOP: "no”

LOLLIPOP: "you'd see my phone :(“

YUURI: "What am I supposed to figure out from a screenshot?? Your battery life?”

LOLLIPOP: "my time zone”

LOLLIPOP: "(╥﹏╥)”

YUURI: "SERIOUSLY”

LOLLIPOP: "yeah”

YUURI: "I can't believe it.”

YUURI: "A time zone can cover multiple countries.”

LOLLIPOP: "still”

YUURI: "Ugh.”

YUURI: "I already know you speak Russian and German, what difference does this make?”

LOLLIPOP: "YOU KNOW WHAT!?”

YUURI: "You used German and Russian letters yesterday.”

LOLLIPOP: "you do know that cyrillic letters are used in other languages right”

LOLLIPOP: "and the only letter that is specific to german is ß other letters are used in other languages, too”

YUURI: "Oh, I remember that about Cyrillic. I tried learning Russian at some point, so I guess I was just kinda focused on that, and didn't think about other languages. Sorry.”

YUURI: "And you actually did use ß.”

LOLLIPOP: "oh”

LOLLIPOP: "how did i get there on my phone keyboard???”

YUURI: ":P”

YUURI: "So German and a Cyrillic language, huh?”

LOLLIPOP: "(￢_￢;)”

LOLLIPOP: "yeah, german and russian”

LOLLIPOP: "saying this just bc you were so nice!!!”

YUURI: "So it was Russian!”

LOLLIPOP: "not telling you how proficient i’m in both :P”

YUURI: "Why do you have a German keyboard anyway, isn't it the same as an English one?”

LOLLIPOP: "nah, ä ü ö are p annoying to get from the english one”

LOLLIPOP: "also spellcheck”

LOLLIPOP: "but z and y are switched so i keep getting confused (｡•́︿•̀｡)”

LOLLIPOP: "but you learned russian???”

YUURI: "Yeah, I tried it as a teenager. But then everything became too stressful and I had to stop. I can barely read.”

LOLLIPOP: "you didn't learn it in school?”

YUURI: "No, self-taught.”

LOLLIPOP: "wow!”

LOLLIPOP: "but why”

YUURI: "It’s embarrassing.”

LOLLIPOP: "pretty please?”

YUURI: "Don't judge me.”

LOLLIPOP: "never <3”

LOLLIPOP: "please?”

YUURI: "Some of the interviews on Victor never got translated into English or Japanese, so I always had to depend on Google translate… Which worked even worse back then than now.”

YUURI: "And if there was no online version, then I couldn't read them at all.”

YUURI: "So I tried learning Russian, but I didn't get that far.”

YUURI: "Lollipop?”

LOLLIPOP: "tbh that’s kind of hilarious”

LOLLIPOP: "i thought it’d be like heart-felt reason like”

LOLLIPOP: "I want to talk to Victor in his first language when we meet for the first time!!”

LOLLIPOP: "And tell him how much I love him!!”

YUURI: "WHAT NO”

LOLLIPOP: "but it’s just like”

LOLLIPOP: "i wanted to know what shampoo he uses for his hair”

YUURI: "That actually sounds kind of creepy now that you say it... “

LOLLIPOP: "pfft”

YUURI: "I thought there’d be interviews related to skating….”

LOLLIPOP: "excuses!”

LOLLIPOP: "also those were probably all translated”

LOLLIPOP: "at least into english”

YUURI: "(￢_￢;)”

LOLLIPOP: "awww”

YUURI: "Not like his shampoo would help me, we have different hair textures.”

LOLLIPOP: "soooo what did you want to know about him?? ☆ ～('▽^人)”

YUURI: "I was just curious in general what kind of person he is.”

YUURI: "I know that one of the interviews was about how nice he is to all his fans, and I wanted to know what he said.”

LOLLIPOP: "do you have that interview somewhere i could translate it for you”

YUURI: "For real??”

LOLLIPOP: "sure”

YUURI: "I’m kind of surprised you’re not creeped out.”

YUURI: "Because I’m a bit creeped out at my own behaviour right now.”

LOLLIPOP: "eh”

LOLLIPOP: "as long as you don’t try to find out where he lives”

LOLLIPOP: "and camp infront of his house for a week”

LOLLIPOP: "i think you’re good”

YUURI: "I think I kind of know where he lives. Like, not the address or a specific place, but there was a post going around that analyzed his instagram to figure out where he probably is… I only skimmed over it, but I saw it so often that I have the map memorized.”

YUURI: "I reported it, but that kind of posts don’t simply go away. :(“

LOLLIPOP: "see, that’s creepy”

LOLLIPOP: "and stalkerish”

LOLLIPOP: "but trying to learn a different language to read publicly accessible information??”

LOLLIPOP: "don’t see anything wrong with that”

LOLLIPOP: "actually kinda cute”

LOLLIPOP: "i can help you with russian if you still want to learn it <33”

YUURI: "That would be nice. :) By now all interviews get translated, but I’d still like to learn it.”

YUURI: "French would also be nice, but uh.”

LOLLIPOP: "??”

YUURI: "Victor is fluent in French.”

YUURI: "Which kind of makes it awkward for me too learn it. :(“

LOLLIPOP: "you could learn german together with me!!!”

YUURI: "That would be fun!”

LOLLIPOP: "but russian first”

YUURI: ":)”

LOLLIPOP: "but yeah i’ve been wondering”

LOLLIPOP: "with your obsession with victor and all that”

LOLLIPOP: "is your puppers name related to him? vicchan?”

YUURI: "You promised not to judge!!”

LOLLIPOP: "i’m not”

LOLLIPOP: "just curious”

YUURI: "Yeah, my poodle is named after Victor. And YES it’s a poodle like the one Victor has.”

LOLLIPOP: "what’s the chan?”

YUURI: "It’s a diminutive suffix, we use it when someone is cute.”

LOLLIPOP: "!!!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "that’s so fitting for a puppy”

LOLLIPOP: "so should i call you yuurichan? <3”

YUURI: "Yuuri-chan.”

YUURI: "Please don’t, it’s weird to be called like that as an adult.”

LOLLIPOP: "awww okay”

YUURI: "Especially if we’re not even lovers.”

LOLLIPOP: "we aren’t? :P”

YUURI: "Not that I’m aware of it. :P”

LOLLIPOP: "okay okay”

LOLLIPOP: "the russian version would be yuuratchka”

YUURI: "How would you even apply this suffix to names like Victor?”

LOLLIPOP: "there are different ways, like for victor it’d be vitya for affectionate and vityenka if you want to make it cute.”

YUURI: "Vityenka would be a nice name for a dog, but I don’t think anyone in my family would pronounce it correctly…”

LOLLIPOP: "are you gonna name your kids after victor, too? :P”

YUURI: "Embarrassingly enough, you’re not the first one to make this joke.”

YUURI: "I’m just very bad with names.”

LOLLIPOP: "ooooh you should give me a name!!!”

YUURI: "Victor2”

LOLLIPOP: "wow”

YUURI: "Sorry, I had to.”

LOLLIPOP: "at least make it vic2r”

YUURI: "What??”

LOLLIPOP: "victwor :)”

YUURI: "For a moment there.”

YUURI: "Just a moment.”

YUURI: "I did consider uninstalling this app.”

LOLLIPOP: ":)”

YUURI: "I also sent a screenshot to Phichit and he’s crying.”

LOLLIPOP: ":))”

LOLLIPOP: "you never noticed that my name is a pun??”

YUURI: "No?”

LOLLIPOP: "oh my god”

LOLLIPOP: "it’s a pun on sugar daddy!!”

LOLLIPOP: "a lolli pop”

YUURI: "Okay, I will give you a different name.”

YUURI: "Just so that I will never have to read this again.”

LOLLIPOP: "!!!”

YUURI: "Uuuuh I have no idea what to call you.”

YUURI: “Hmmm.”

Yuuri considered what kind of names would be appropriate for him. His first idea was a Japanese term of endearment, but that sounded too forward to him. Yuuri didn't want to give Lollipop names of a real people, as it would be beyond awkward to give him a false name. Or even worse, accidentally giving him his actual name.

For a moment he considered to just give him a common dog name, he did act like a puppy at times.

He googled some names you could give your dogs, which derailed to dog pictures and then further derailed to Russian dog breeds. He ended up on the Wiki page for Spitz breeds and spent some time going through the adorable dogs while chatting with Lollipop and Phichit.

There was a German Spitz, bit it's description claimed it to be wary of strangers, which Lollipop obviously wasn't. A Russian variant of the Spitz group was Samoyed, but those were herding dogs and Lollipop didn't seem like the type who wanted to take control and herd you somewhere.

He also didn't seem responsible enough for it.

The Japanese Spitz however. It was a small fluffy dog. According to Wikipedia, it was a companion dog that thrives on human contact and attention. This was the most accurate description of Lollipop.

YUURI: "[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_Spitz ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_Spitz)”

YUURI: "This is you.”

LOLLIPOP: "oh my god!!!! they're adorable ❤”

LOLLIPOP: "are you telling me i'm cute?”

YUURI: "I can't judge your appearance, but you're definitely needy.”

LOLLIPOP: "good thing?”

YUURI: "Yes. <3”

LOLLIPOP: "!!!!!”

LOLLIPOP: "<3”

LOLLIPOP: "so you want to call me japanese spitz?”

YUURI: "You're not Japanese, though.”

YUURI: "Wait, are you Japanese?”

LOLLIPOP: "no”

YUURI: "Okay.”

LOLLIPOP: "so just spitz then?”

YUURI: "Hmmm, yeah.”

LOLLIPOP: "oh! can i use the dog emoticon???”

LOLLIPOP: "∪･ω･∪”

YUURI: "Sure.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "changed!!! ahh that's so cute <3”

YUURI: ":)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and with this i can finally go to bed!”

YUURI: "how late is it anyway??”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "<3

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i wanted to stay up til you decide on a name”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "no way i can stay up til you land”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "you should take a nap too!!”

YUURI: "I planned on it. :)”

YUURI: "Good night!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "сладких снов ♡ ～('▽^人)”

Yuuri tried reading it out loud, but he didn't know what it said so guessing the pronunciation was a lot harder. He was able to identify the first word as “sladkih” which meant “sweet” and could only guess that the second one meant “dreams” and was pronounced “snov”. A quick google search confirmed this and he replied with a “Thank you and sleep well!” long after Spitz has gone to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god there's so much I want to put in the end notes. First of all, this chapter was supposed to have Victor say a sentence that basically means "don't shit on the rug, Victor". ([My unedited notes on this chapter.](https://i.gyazo.com/13e788c13f755a9fd30909282d8e2cf8.png)) Somehow it didn't work out in that direction, that's probably for the best. 
> 
> Second, I've been laughing at Vic2r since I wrote this thing. Just imagine being Victor and getting called Victor2 while trying to keep your identity secret. This kills the man. 
> 
> Third, if you have any ideas what Yuuri could do in Hasetsu/Japan, please write me!! (You can contact me on [Tumblr](http://nachtkissen.tumblr.com/) if you prefer that.) I have ideas, but it's not much that is specific to Hasetsu. I could use some inspiration??
> 
> And the last thing: I wrote a short [V-day fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9722471)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay. OTL And a quick reminder that Victor had a name change from Lollipop to Spitz~

Yuuri couldn’t believe that he was back at Hasetsu. But there he was, going down the familiar escalator towards Minako who held down an overly excited Vicchan while holding up her phone (was she filming!?). As soon as he got past the ticket gates, Minako let go of Vicchan who immediately ran up to Yuuri and knocked him over.

Vicchan licked everything he could reach while making happy sounds. Yuuri tried to hug him, but Vicchan was too excited to stand still for longer than a second, jumping around, circling Yuuri, just to pounce him again. Yuuri was laughing the whole time, praising Vicchan and making cutesy noises towards him. He felt like a kid again, playing with this beloved pet.

“He really missed you, Yuuri”, Minako said while taking pictures of them.

“I missed him, too.”

Minako waited patiently until Vicchan calmed down enough to let Yuuri get up. Together they made it back Yu-topia, where his mother hugged him tightly and his father greeted him in a teasing manner. Both were glad that they were able to see him before his graduation.

Yuuri went to his room to deposit his luggage there. He sent a text to Phichit and Spitz telling both that he made it home safely and then went to his mother to ask where Mari is. Instead, he found his mother and Minako hovering over her phone and cooing at some pictures.

“Aww, Vicchan really missed you, didn’t he?”, his mother said after looking up, as if it wasn’t already obvious by how Vicchan refused to leave his side.

“What are you looking at?”

“I asked Minako to take some pictures from your reunion,” his mother said casually.

“But don't worry,” Minako added, “I'll delete them now. I know how much you hate having pictures of you taken.”

“Oh, but I want to keep this one,” his mother swiped through Minako’s phone a few times, who visibly got more nervous the further back she went, “you look so cute on it, Yuuri!”

“Uhhh sure, and can you send me the pictures before you delete them? I uuuhh have hardly any pictures together with Vicchan.”

Minako looked surprised, while his mother finally found the picture she was looking for.

“You hardly have any pictures of us either,” said Mari from the kitchen door.

“Mari, I've been looking for you!”

“You have a weird way of looking, lil bro,” she ruffled through his hair, “how have you been? How’s training?”

Yuuri and Mari talked with each other for a bit, while their mother went back to work. There wasn’t much for them to catch up since the last time they talked over the phone, but it was still nice to see each other in person. Mari was then called back to work, Yuuri said goodbye to Minako and went back to his room, Vicchan still following him.

He unpacked his belongings and changed into more comfortable clothes, still regretting that he wore a jeans during the flight, and made himself comfortable on the bed with Vicchan cuddling to his side. Yuuri grabbed his phone to forward the pictures of him and Vicchan to Spitz without even looking at them and then sent one of the more acceptable looking ones to Phichit.

There was still some time before they would have dinner, so Yuuri set an alarm and hugged Vicchan tighter to take a nap.

He was convinced that his alarm went off the moment he closed his eyes. It took him a good moment to turn off his alarm due to how groggy he felt. He looked at his phone to check the new notifications. Phichit replied to his picture with a few hearts while Spitz practically spammed him.

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "this was the”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "best”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "thing”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "to wake up to <3 <3 <3”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "you sound so adorable!!!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and such a happy pup”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "<3 <3”

On the spur of the moment Yuuri took a selfie of himself together with Vicchan and sent it to Spitz. He probably looked like a complete mess, but if Spitz could appreciate him sitting on the ground while getting licked by a dog, then maybe he would like that too. 

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "AAAAHHHHHHHHH”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and good morning sleeping beauty”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "<3”

YUURI: "Good morning. :)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "what are your plans for today?”

YUURI: "I’m going jogging now and then eat dinner. I hope my parents didn’t plan a celebration, I really want to go to bed soon…”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "jetlag must be killing you (づ￣ ³￣)づ“

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and you should really send me more pics of yourself ♡ ～('▽^人)”

YUURI: "Well, if the reaction is always this enthusiastic then I might consider it. ;)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "<33”

YUURI: "I’ll go now, Vicchan is already getting impatient.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "later!”

Yuuri changed into his jogging clothes, put on his running shoes and went for a quick run together with an overly excited Vicchan. It must have been a while since someone went running with him. The rest of his family wasn't that enthusiastic about sports, so they usually just went on a walk with Vicchan. Which made him the more impatient about random people recognising Yuuri on the streets and trying to talk to him, Yuuri used it as an excuse to keep the conversations short and to continue their evening run. 

Afterwards he ate dinner together with his sister, while their parents still worked, talking about his plans for the week - or the lack of it. He spent so much time working to get to Hasetsu, that he never considered what he would do once he was here. He decided to go to the Ice Castle tomorrow.

A quick shower later, he went to bed cuddling close to Vicchan. Which was actually the only way both of them fitted on the bed, both he and Vicchan have grown a lot and there wasn’t much room. Not that Yuuri had any reason to complain about this, instead he scratched Vicchan behind his ears and chatted with Spitz before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually the reason I started writing this fanfic. I wanted Yuuri to be able to visit Vicchan, and the only way I could come up with that scenario was to make Victor his Sugar Daddy. Amazing. 
> 
> Next chapter will be one from Victor's POV! I hope to post it soon(ish) because I'm really excited for it! ;3;
> 
> ~~Also I keep wondering if someone recommended this fic?? There were suddenly comments long after I posted the last chapter. Pls let me know~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a bit more than just Victor thirsting over Yuuri. I don't know why I thought it would work.

Victor usually wakes up to Makkachin demanding breakfast, demanding cuddles, demanding a nice walk while it's still early in the morning.

This didn't change, what did change however is that Victor now also wakes up to messages from a cute skater from the other side of the world. Yuuri had memorised when Victor's alarm went off and sent him a good morning message around the same time.

Victor was convinced that he was already in love.

He tried to do the same thing for Yuuri, but the man had a completely unpredictable schedule, so instead he just send him messages whenever he had something to tell him (which was approximately once every hour, and this was after Chris had to tell him to be less eager with his advances). At some point Yuuri would reply to him.

Obviously, Victor didn’t set an alarm for the weekend. So he was slightly confused when his phone woke him up anyway. Sleepily, he reached for his phone while Makkachin complained about the movement. He unlocked the screen from muscle memory and then spent a good minute looking at his background before he realised that there was no alarm to turn off and he had to look at his notifications.

A quick scroll through the list told him that he was still too groggy to actually comprehend them, so he opened the only app that mattered this early in the morning, LLS. Sure enough, there were new messages from Yuuri.

Victor immediately sat up and felt wide awake, last time Yuuri woke him up it was to show him the video of the quad loop, so Victor was excited to see what it would be this time.

There was a video and multiple photos. The video preview didn't look special, so he put it aside for a moment. The photos, however, the photos were a work of art. Yuuri hugging Vicchan, Yuuri sitting down with Vicchan on his lap, Yuuri burrowing his face in Vicchan’s fur.

Yuuri laughing.

The pictures Victor had seen of Yuuri often showed him to be shy or nervous, hardly ever smiling. The pictures Yuuri took with… Phichit? were happier, but still slightly embarrassed. The happiest one Victor had seen was where Yuuri was slightly tipsy.

It didn't compare to the happiness Yuuri radiated when he met Vicchan. Victor scrolled through the pictures again and again, each time spending more time to look at the details. He hugged his pillow closer, showed the phone into Makkachin’s face and overall just couldn't believe that he was allowed to see this side of Yuuri.

And then he remembered that there was a video. Yuuri has sent him a video and Victor wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. The preview looked innocent enough, just the end of an escalator. But there were legs to be seen at the top of it, so it was probably Yuuri coming down and meeting Vicchan.

Victor wouldn't survive this.

He turned the volume up and hit play.

And immediately regretted it as a female voice shouted “Yuuri!” And startled both him and Makkachin. She said something else in Japanese, but Victor couldn't be sure what it meant. He decided that he needs to start learning Japanese right now. Then Vicchan started barking and Makkachin lunged himself towards Victor's phone, knocking it out of Victor’s hands. Both Makkachin and Victor darted towards the phone, but Makkachin was faster. Victor had to gently pull his beloved poodle away, who tried to figure out where the other dog was. He paused the video, which was now stuck at a blurry image of Yuuri and Vicchan. For a moment he considered to send the person who filmed this a better phone.

On second try, he put an arm around Makkachin, gently holding him down while he played the video again. The woman shouted, Vicchan barked, Makkachin got excited, but understood that his owner wanted him to stay put. The way the camera shook, the person filming had equal trouble keeping their dog at one place.

Yuuri walked through the gate and Vicchan immediately ran his way. Victor was transfixed by Yuuri's wide smile, the way he laughed - his laugh - the way he tried to catch Vicchan and then fell over, overwhelmed by emotions. By the end of the video Makkachin was whining softly while licking away his tears. When did he start crying? Victor tapped play again and Makkachin reacted to the barking, but was visibly more concerned about his owner. By the third play, Victor finally stopped tearing up at the end. By the time he stopped replaying the video over and over again, Makkachin didn't even react to the noises of the unfamiliar dog in his territory.

VICTOR: "chris”

VICTOR: "chris”

VICTOR: "chris”

CHRIS: "mornin”

VICTOR: "chris”

VICTOR: "oh”

VICTOR: "morning”

VICTOR: "chris”

CHRIS: "yes”

VICTOR: "yuuri sent me a video and he's so beautiful i'm crying”

VICTOR: "like actually crying”

VICTOR: "makka got concerned”

CHRIS: "omfg”

CHRIS: "that's hilarious”

VICTOR: "help me”

CHRIS: "so im not pretty enough to make u cry”

VICTOR: "you're not helping”

CHRIS: "i can send u a copy of the non-disclosure agreement i give my sugar babies to sign”

VICTOR: "not helping”

VICTOR: "why do you even have one???”

VICTOR: "everyone knows you're using LLS”

VICTOR: "you're basically their mascot”

VICTOR: "you tweet about it the whole time”

CHRIS: "im paid for advertisement not for rumours about my sex life”

VICTOR: "you love the rumours”

CHRIS: "its only funny when theyre wrong”

CHRIS: "but back to yuuri”

CHRIS: "what was the vid about?”

VICTOR: "he met vicchan!!!! they're so cute”

VICTOR: "so cute chris”

VICTOR: "i'm tearing up again”

CHRIS: "ok”

CHRIS: "and what did u reply”

VICTOR: "nothing yet”

CHRIS: "reply now!!!!”

CHRIS: "hes shy”

CHRIS: "u need to reply asap so he doesn't think u dislike them”

CHRIS: "gogogogo”

VICTOR: "okay replied”

VICTOR: "he's not writing back :(“

VICTOR: "maybe he went to bed”

VICTOR: "no wait i'm thinking of a diff time zone”

CHRIS: "but jetlag so maybe he is”

VICTOR: "(╥﹏╥)”

VICTOR: "but i always talk to him in the morning”

VICTOR: "well not always”

VICTOR: "but you get it”

CHRIS: "yes i know”

CHRIS: "u always tell me bout it”

VICTOR: "i miss him”

CHRIS: "u rly got it bad”

CHRIS: "u know lls is to hook up right”

VICTOR: "he's cute and adorable and has a dog”

VICTOR: "it's destiny”

CHRIS: "he named his dog after u”

VICTOR: "destiny”

CHRIS: "itd be hilarious if u tell him ur lollipop”

VICTOR: "i’m not lollipop anymore”

VICTOR: "he asked me to change it”

CHRIS: "damn so many innuendos were lost”

VICTOR: "???????”

CHRIS: "suck it like a lollipop”

VICTOR: "OH”

VICTOR: "NO”

VICTOR: "i'm so glad i changed it”

VICTOR: "it was a pun on sugar daddy :(“

CHRIS: "i like mine better”

VICTOR: ":(“

CHRIS: "and what is it now?”

VICTOR: "spitz :)”

CHRIS: "uh”

CHRIS: "he does know that you're learning german right”

VICTOR: "uhhh yeah”

VICTOR: "but it's not 'spitz’ like the the german 'sharp’”

VICTOR: "it's the dog breed!! he said i'm like a japanese spitz”

CHRIS: "really?”

VICTOR: "yeah he said i was just as needy as one”

CHRIS: "hes not wrong i guess”

VICTOR: "OH MY GOD”

VICTOR: "HE SWNT ME A SLEPY SELFIE”

VICTOR: "CHRIS H ELP”

CHRIS: "have fun talking to him”

CHRIS: "and dont be too 'spitz’ about it ;)”

Victor did have fun talking to Yuuri, even the shortest conversations between them made him content. It may be because Yuuri doesn't know who Victor is, but Victor had the feeling that Yuuri wouldn't treat him much different if he knew that he was talking to his idol. Maybe in the beginning, while he was still starstruck, but Victor was sure it would pass. 

Sometimes he felt the urge to tell Yuuri his name, just to see how he would react. But this would take away all the times when Yuuri talked about how much he admired Victor, which was not something he wanted to miss out. Fans of him also loved to listen to Victor talk all the time, so it was a huge change to listen to Yuuri talk about himself and his interests instead of asking questions. Victor decided to selfishly keep his secret for a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i honestly lost it while writing the conversation with Chris. For some reason I didn't realise until writing this that in German “to be 'spitz’” is slang for… to be horny. I went from one dick joke to another and I didn't notice either of them. I'm gonna die. 
> 
> (I AM German how did i not notice this!?)
> 
> And none of them will ever find out, because Chris will probably keep it secret till he makes a speech at their wedding or something. I will have to suffer silently. (YUURI CALLED HIM NEEDY FOR GOD'S SAKE HOW DID I DO THIS UNINTENTIONALLY)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this fic reached over 10k hits and 1k kudos!! <3 Let's celebrate that with... a chapter I'm not happy with. Have fun!
> 
> (Warning for slight anxiety.)

Yuuko was surprised to see him at the Ice Castle. Yuuri didn't tell her that he would fly back to Hasetsu, so neither she nor her husband were prepared to see him again. 

The two of them introduced him to their triplets, Lutz, Axel and Loop, who excitedly ran towards Vicchan to play with him. Yuuri didn't bother to try to convince the couple that he made rich friends who paid for his flight (you could call Spitz that, right?) And lied to them that he got a raise and was able to afford it by taking a loan. He didn't need a Stranger Danger talk from his childhood friends.

Yuuri made his way to the ice rink to skate a bit. He didn't plan on training too hard today, he really overdid it the past few days, but taking a too long break wouldn't do him good either. There were some other people on the rink, Yuuri got used to skating with others during his time in Detroit, but it was usually with other professional skater. He had to pay more attention to the beginners and that they wouldn't run into him.

Slowly afternoon came around and Yuuri went to the side of the rink to grab his phone. Spitz should be up by now.

YUURI: "Morning. :)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "give me a moment”

Yuuri took the time to sit down at a close by bench, where Vicchan was napping, and put his skates off. 

Thinking about it, Yuuri wasn't even sure if dogs were allowed here.

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "morning!!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i'm eating breakfast now <3”

YUURI: "Oohh what are you eating?”

After a bit of hesitation, Yuuri received a photo of Spitz’s breakfast. Yuuri was pretty sure this was the first picture Spitz sent him and he had trouble looking away. Even though it was as indescriptive as one could get.

YUURI: "The crêpes look nice!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: ":)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and what are you doing?”

YUURI: "I'm at the ice rink rn.”

YUURI: "Vicchan is napping next to me, he was so happy during the morning run!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i'm so glad about this!! you two deserve it”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "oh yeah”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "this reminds me”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "on the pics you sent (<333) there were posters in the background”

YUURI: "Uhh? You already saw some of the posters in my room.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "no, the other pics (<333333)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "in the subway station? not sure”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "is that you on the posters?”

YUURI: "?????”

Yuuri opened the images that he sent to Victor and paid attention to the background. He recognised some of the ads, but most of them were hardly visible in the pictures. The video didn't show anything either.

YUURI: "Which picture? I can't find anything.”

Victor sent him a picture, the background was full of the same poster over and over. Only legs and cherry blossoms were visible on the photo and Yuuri had a hard time understanding how Victor concluded that it was him. 

Until he read some of the visible text and found out that this was actually him. 

YUURI: "WHAT!??”

YUURI: "WHY ARE THERE POSTERS OF ME”

YUURI: "I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "omg how did you not see that”

YUURI: "How did YOU see that???”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "im trying to learn reading japanese!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "so i started reading the stuff in the background”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "bc i stare at the pictures anyway so why not”

YUURI: "??????”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and noticed that your name was there”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "it's the only”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "uh”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "kanji?

YUURI: "Yes”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i can read”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "or at least recognise”

YUURI: "That’s actually pretty impressive. Especially the Kanji.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "( ´ ♡ ` )”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i’m p good at learning languages”

YUURI: "But ughhhh”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "?“

YUURI: "Why are there so many posters of me”

YUURI: "I haven't won anything special”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "but your town is so proud of you!!!!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "that's great ٩(｡•ω•｡)۶”

YUURI: "It's embarrassing.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: ":(“

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "why are you so rude about this??”

YUURI: "I'm not rude!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "you're saying that you're embarrassed by your fans”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "that's pretty rude”

YUURI: "They’re not really fans, it's just advertisement.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "oh??? Anf what does it advertise???”

YUURI: "I can't read it.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "but you KNOW it's advertising”

YUURI: "Even if not, the people only cheer for me because I'm from their town.”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and this doesn't make them your fans??”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "do you treat all your fans like that?????”

YUURI: "I don't have fans, I'm not famous”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "facebook.com/groups/xxxxxxxxxxx”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "first search result for yuuri katsuki fanclub”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and another facebook.com/groups/yyyyyyyyyyyy”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "there’s also a fan page”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and a twitter”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "multiple twitter”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "oh and the youtube channel where i watched all your videos”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "more fansites and fan blogs”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "some tumblrs”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "no fans huh”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i have to go now, i'm already late anyway”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "but you should really reconsider how you treat your fans”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and maybe interact with them once in a while”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "especially if you don't even know they exist”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "talk to you after work? i’m pretty sure i won't have a real break today”

Yuuri just stared at the influx of messages and sent back a “yeah” without really processing it. Was Spitz upset with him? He definitely seemed so. Was he a fan who felt insulted?

No, he didn't know who Yuuri was before watching his videos.

Spitz was angry at him and in that moment Yuuri realised the huge power imbalance between them. Yuuri was in Japan, what if Spitz would just cancel his tickets back to Detroit and force Yuuri to pay the flight? He wouldn't do that because of a disagreement, won't he?

It was hard to think or to judge, his mind was a spinning jumble of Spitz being upset, the possibility of a cancelled flight and him being an absolute failure towards his fans. Yuuri sat down on the floor to ground himself and Vicchan immediately cuddled close to him, apparently still remembering how Yuuri used to experience anxiety as a teenager. Yuuri hid his face in Vicchan's fur. He needed to deal with this, he knew from experience that confronting the subjects after putting it off for too long would make it worse. Regardless, the decided to put off the fan issue for a bit. He didn't think that he would be able to handle looking at fanpages right now. Which only left him to contact Spitz. 

Spitz already said that he wanted to talk to him later, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

Right?

Yuuri decided to ask him about the plane tickets. While the personal issues were important to him, the threat of financial burden was a big one. He looked at his message for a long time and then just hit send without changing anything. It sounded horrible to him, but it should do its job. 

YUURI: "You won't cancel my flight back because of this, right?”

He expected Spitz to take some time to reply, but the “∪･ω･∪ Spitz is typing” message appeared instantly.

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "of course not!!!”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i’m not going to punish you just because of an argument”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i'm not that kind of person!!!”

YUURI: "Sorry for implying it”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "did i give you that impression?”

YUURI: "No”

YUURI: "But I only know you for two weeks”

YUURI: "And I panicked”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i AM upset how you treat your fans but”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "like”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i want you to think about it”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "and respect your fans”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "as actual people and not as a concept you don't believe in”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "but not by threatening you!”

YUURI: "Okay”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "i really need to go now, see you?”

YUURI: "Yeah, have fun”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "you really need to think of something else to tell me before work”

YUURI: ":)”

∪･ω･∪ SPITZ: "<3”

Yuuri put the phone on the floor and buried his face back into Vicchan's fur. So Spitz was upset about this, but he won't force him into financial trouble. That's… the bare minimum he should expect from somebody. 

So he would have to deal with the fan situation, just the thought alone made him sick to his stomach. Spitz has talked about multiple fan pages, even some websites people created. What were those people saying about him? Are they actually making fun of him? Victor had some nasty fans, what if all of his fans were that way?

What is there are no fans and all of those fan groups were abandoned?

Yuuri always believed that he didn't have any fans, so why was this thought suddenly so stressful to him. He didn't want to deal with this. 

The thought of people watching him, of their expectations on him, was too much.

The thought of nobody caring was worse.

He decided to face this later, when he felt ready for it. Right now all possible outcomes overwhelmed him to the point that even skating felt appalling to him. 

Yuuko was surprised to see him at the reception, but didn't say much about it. She just made him promise to come back another time. Vicchan stayed close to him during their walk along the beach.

They ended up close to the Hasetsu Station. It wasn't that surprising, considering how small Hasetsu was, but Yuuri still had to consider for five long minutes whether or not he really wanted to see the posters. It was just advertisement, right? It won't be bad.

He would also pass those posters on his way back to Detroit, and it was a lot better to look at them now. 

Yuuri didn't understand how he missed them when he arrived. The whole wall was covered in his body, at least they didn't pick a close-up to his face. The Ninja House was shown in the background to symbolise Hasetsu and the poster said: “We're rooting for you!!! Hasetsu native figure skater, Katsuki Yuuri.”

It wasn't an ad for anything. (Maybe for the Ninja House? Ice castle? Who sponsored this?)

It was just the town showing support. (Was it to attract tourism? It's the first thing you see when coming to Hasetsu.)

Yuuri left the station, just to change his mind and go back to take a picture. He sent it to Spitz with a translation of the text.

Did he have fans? (What did they expect from him? He didn't have anything to offer.)

Yuuri walked back home, trying not to think about it while it was the only thing he could focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama will be resolved soon don’t worry, all is well. [This is the poster that started it all](https://i.gyazo.com/572ce82f3bb3ab725d274043fcd6d71e.png), in case you don’t remember how it looked like~ 
> 
> Victor actually had Blini for breakfast but they're pretty similar to Crêpes. I don't know why I consider this important enough to tell you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing this half asleep but I really don't want to let you wait any longer. Especially with so many new readers aaaah ;3; Thanks @[victuurificrec](http://victuurificrec.tumblr.com) for the rec.
> 
> And thank all of your for the nice comments you left!! <33 I haven't replied to all of them yet, but they were a huge motivation. I'll try to reply during my commute tomorrow.

Spitz didn't reply by the time Yuuri went to bed. It shouldn't be surprising, according to the clock stating the time in Detroit, Spitz wouldn't be done with work for at least another hour. He also told him in advance that he probably won't have a break today.

All of this didn't help easing Yuuri's anxiety.

He didn't dare to google for any of his “fanclubs”, the thought about it didn't make him sick anymore, it seemed more like a joke. Still, a joke he didn't want to be true. The posters all over Hasetsu Station were already enough for him to deal with. 

Yuuri turned on the bedside lamp, staying in darkness made it hard for him to avoid unwanted thoughts. The sight of his posters was a familiar one. He has been surrounded by posters of his idol for the past ten years. The ones hanging in his childhood bedroom were a lot older than those on Detroit, but very comforting.

Until he wondered if anyone had posters of Yuuri hanging in their room.

At first, the idea seemed absolutely ridiculous to him. Why would anyone want posters of him in their room? But he did multiple photoshootings in the past which were very uncomfortable. One of them might have been a mistake from the agency but there had to be some kind of demand if people requested more than one, right?

He decided to look it up, “katsuki yuuri poster” seemed like a safe enough search term. He switched to the images page.

And immediately locked his screen.

There wasn't just one poster of him. By far not. Yuuri was certain that every poster that had fit on his screen had a different design. After taking a deep breath he unlocked the screen and confirmed that yes, there were multiple poster designs. Like a lot. Why were there so many of them?

And when will Spitz finally write back? It was his fault Yuuri got into this mess.

Yuuri turned around and hugged Vicchan close. His dog didn't leave his side since they were at the ice rink, apparently he was still concerned about Yuuri's anxiety. Yuuri wished the time he would spend with Vicchan would be a happier one, instead he was stuck with his anxiety and worried Vicchan about small problems. He needed to think of something to make it up to Vicchan.

Getting over his problems would be a good first step, he thought. Though it was not something he wanted to do on his own right now. His family was already asleep, so Phichit was his only option. 

YUURI: "Are you up?”

It was still early in Detroit, so Yuuri didn't expect a reply for a while. He got one anyway.

PHICHIT: "kinda”

YUURI: "Morning!”

PHICHIT: "smth happened?”

YUURI: "There are posters of me!!”

PHICHIT: "what”

Yuuri sent him a screenshot of the image search result and the photo from the station for good measurement.

PHICHIT: "those are p old”

PHICHIT: "xept the photo one”

PHICHIT: "where did you get it frm”

YUURI: "It's hanging at the Hasetsu station. There's like a whole wall full of them”

PHICHIT: "damn I'm jealous”

PHICHIT: "so why is that important”

YUURI: "How did you know that the posters were old??”

YUURI: "Why shouldn't it be important!?”

PHICHIT: "dude”

PHICHIT: "ily”

PHICHIT: "but i just woke up wtf us the problem”

YUURI: "People have posters of me!!!”

PHICHIT: "yea”

YUURI: "????”

PHICHIT: "did i miss a question?”

PHICHIT: "oh yeah i actually did”

PHICHIT: "bae <3 wrote: How did you know that the posters were old??”

PHICHIT: "bc I've seen them going around for like”

PHICHIT: "the past 3 years or so”

PHICHIT: "idfk when i started the fanblog”

YUURI: "What???”

PHICHIT: "yuuri”

PHICHIT: "for fucks sake”

PHICHIT: "pls wriye down ypur whole train of thought”

PHICHIT: "not just the result”

YUURI: "What fanblog are you talking about?”

PHICHIT: "see that's an easy question to answer at fuck a.m.”

Phichit sent him a link to a Tumblr with the title “Yuuri's Roommate”. The whole blog was filled with pictures of Yuuri and some longer text posts making various theories and lengthy answers to absurd questions. According to the sidebar, Phichit owned the blog.

YUURI: "What the hell”

PHICHIT: "yuuri wtf did i just tell you about trains and thoughts”

YUURI: "That was my train of thought”

PHICHIT: "why are you suprised?? well i mean it's a different blog than you told me to create but I'm not posting anything w/o your permission”

YUURI: "WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO CREATE THAT”

PHICHIT: "uh the capslock”

PHICHIT: "not a good sign”

YUURI: "PHICHIT”

PHICHIT: "give me a mom I'm looking for the email”

PHICHIT: "from when i creatd the blog”

PHICHIT: "according to the date”

PHICHIT: "p much right after i moved in”

YUURI: "I don't remember this at all”

YUURI: "And I don't remember giving you permission to post anything”

Phichit sent him a screenshot of their conversation a week ago. They took a selfie together earlier that day and Phichit asked if he could post that. Yuuri said “Yeah, sure”.

YUURI: "I thought you were talking about Instagram”

PHICHIT: "oh”

PHICHIT: "wait”

PHICHIT: "you actually had no idea that i run tgis blog?”

YUURI: "No”

PHICHIT: "fuck”

PHICHIT: "I'm sorry”

PHICHIT: "i mean, I'm like 100% sure i asked you if i can make one”

PHICHIT: "tbf i asked if i can make an ass-appreciation blog but turned out that there are not many pics of your ass out there”

PHICHIT: "so i turned it into a general fanblog”

YUURI: "Oh”

YUURI: "I remember”

YUURI: "I thought it was a joke”

PHICHIT: "why would i joke about your ass???”

YUURI: "You were actually serious”

PHICHIT: "it was pretty popular”

PHICHIT: "tbh i kinda want to take a pic of your butt and post it”

PHICHIT: "but uh”

PHICHIT: "i guess you're not comfy with me running a blog?”

YUURI: "It's weird”

YUURI: "Uh”

YUURI: "Hm”

PHICHIT: "yuuei words pls”

YUURI: "Uhm”

PHICHIT: "you can tell me to delete it i can handle this”

YUURI: "That's not it”

PHICHIT: "i can keep it??”

YUURI: "Yeah, whatever. Just don't like, tell people all my secrets”

PHICHIT: "ofc dude”

YUURI: "But”

YUURI: "How many followers do you have?”

PHICHIT: "oh”

PHICHIT: "I'm not the most popular fanblog out there sry”

PHICHIT: "just a few thousand”

YUURI: "A FEW THOUSAND”

PHICHIT: "minami has a lot”

PHICHIT: "tgat guy is amazing and rly nice”

PHICHIT: "he would probably cry if you showed interest in his blog”

PHICHIT: "hint hint”

YUURI: "????”

PHICHIT: "omfg yuuri I'm the one who just woke up not you”

PHICHIT: "you shpuld talk to him”

PHICHIT: "oh and can i post the pic of the poster on my blog?”

PHICHIT: "ngl your hips look amazing”

YUURI: "Yeah whatever”

YUURI: "Everyone can see it anyway”

PHICHIT: "niiiiiice”

PHICHIT: "oh yeah”

PHICHIT: "when you asked me about my followers”

PHICHIT: "what number did you expect”

YUURI: "I don't know”

YUURI: "Not that many, that's for sure”

PHICHIT: "you have a lot of fans! you should talk to them more”

PHICHIT: "most of them are rly nice”

YUURI: "I didn't even know I had fans until now”

PHICHIT: "bae <3 wrote: I didn't even know I had fans until now”

PHICHIT: "bae <3 wrote: I didn't even know I had fans until now”

PHICHIT: "bae <3 wrote: I didn't even know I had fans until now”

PHICHIT: "what the fuck yuuri”

PHICHIT: "bae <3 wrote: I didn't even know I had fans until now”

PHICHIT: "and what am i????”

YUURI: "Uh”

YUURI: "My bae?”

PHICHIT: "nice try but we both know that's victor”

PHICHIT: "I'm honestly offended that you don't see me as your fan :(“

YUURI: "Please don't”

YUURI: "Spitz is already upset about it”

PHICHIT: "who tf is spitz”

YUURI: "Lollipop”

YUURI: "He brought up the poster and then got upset because I said I don't have any fans.”

PHICHIT: "lol”

YUURI: ":(“

PHICHIT: "that’s a p weird reason to be upset tbh”

PHICHIT: "i mean he's not personally affected by it like i am”

YUURI: "I'm sorry, Phichit”

PHICHIT: "don't worry”

PHICHIT: "i noticed how unaware you are”

PHICHIT: "when i kept telling you how beatiful your ass is”

PHICHIT: "and you didn't even think i was flirting”

PHICHIT: "i love you so much omg”

YUURI: "You weren't flirting, so I wasn't wrong”

YUURI: "And love you, too”

PHICHIT: "<3”

PHICHIT: "(#no romo)”

PHICHIT: "well yeah, but ppl always take my comments as flirting lol”

PHICHIT: "which reminds me”

PHICHIT: "i need to tell lollipop that if he wants to flirt with you he's gonna say something like”

PHICHIT: "the next comment is fully intentioned to be a mating call”

YUURI: "Good luck contacting him”

PHICHIT: "screenshot this and send it to him”

YUURI: "No”

PHICHIT: "including my ass comment”

PHICHIT: "aww :(“

PHICHIT: "so are you over your crisis or whatever”

YUURI: "I think so”

YUURI: "It's still weird that I have fans”

YUURI: "But if you talk to them then they can't be that bad?”

PHICHIT: "ypu should rly talk to minami!! he's adobs” 

YUURI: "I need to talk to Spitz first”

PHICHIT: "should i stay until you're done?”

YUURI: "Nah, it should be fine”

PHICHIT: "then i go back to sleep”

PHICHIT: "it's too early”

YUURI: "Sleep well <3”

PHICHIT: "you too? <3”

YUURI: "After I talk to him :)”

Spitz should be home soon, at least Yuuri assumed that he wouldn’t be able to work a longer shift after he was forced to skip his break. Yuuri’s last message was a translation of the poster, so he just continued there, talking about his conversation with Phichit. He told Spitz how Phichit had a fanblog for years, with thousands of followers - thousands! How all of this was still overwhelming to him, but didn’t feel like something completely foreign to him anymore. 

Somewhere in the middle of it, Spitz came online. They talked a little about fandom culture, something which Spitz seemed to be familiar with, before Yuuri fell asleep mid conversation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bae” wasn't popular until like 2014 while this fic is set in 2012 according to the GPF locations… but whatever. Take my historic inaccuracy. Phichit is the real trend setter. Phichit is also the most relatable character I have ever written.
> 
> Phichit’s blog was inspired by [this video](http://nachtkissen.tumblr.com/post/158668445592) that I have been watching on repeat for like an hour. (Slightly NSFW for lingerie.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this~


End file.
